


Сеймей. Перезагрузка

by Charaa, Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Неудобно как-то получилось, – задумчиво произнес Нисей, глядя на распластавшегося у подножия лестницы Сеймея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сеймей. Перезагрузка

– Неудобно как-то получилось, – задумчиво произнес Нисей, глядя на распластавшегося у подножия лестницы Сеймея.  
– Что ты стоишь, дурак, помоги! – Рицка бросился вниз по ступенькам, шлепая подошвами слишком больших для него тапочек.  
– Ты бы поаккуратнее, – в спину ему пробормотал Нисей, – а то будешь как брат – молчаливый и неподвижный.  
Соби укоризненно взглянул, но промолчал. То ли осуждал за чёрствость, то ли за своевременное предупреждение. С этим Агацумой ничего нельзя было знать наверняка.  
Нисей тяжело вздохнул и начал спускаться.  
  
Во всем была виновата Мисаки.  
Во-первых, не приди в её голову блажь стать матерью, Нисей был бы самым счастливым человеком на свете. Возможно, он бы об этом и не знал, но был бы точно.  
Во-вторых, какие демоны ей нашептали погостить у родственников пару недель, Нисей не знал тоже. Но догадывался. И даже прикидывал шанс разбить пару круглых очков за излишнюю инициативу.  
И в-третьих – ну кто, скажите на милость, покупает гору огромных мужских тапок, когда твой муж давным-давно сбежал, а у сыновей размеры гораздо скромнее среднестатистических. И не то чтобы Нисей специально сравнивал...  
– Ну как же так? – Рицка бестолково прикладывал мокрую тряпку ко лбу бессознательного Сеймея.  
– Как-как, – озвучил официальную версию Нисей, – спускался по лестнице, запнулся на ступеньке, скатился кубарем вниз.  
Просто и понятно – как раз для младшего школьного возраста. К чему волновать ребенка подробностями вроде аккуратно прижатого к полу длинного задника тапок? Нисей же не нарочно, просто под ноги не смотрел.  
Судя по тому, что Агацума согласно промолчал, вовремя отдернутое плечо, за которое падающий Сеймей пытался ухватиться, Нисею тоже почудилось.  
– Ну что вы стоите? – не унимался Рицка, – вызывайте скорую.  
– И что мы им скажем? У нас тут второй раз умирает Аояги Сеймей, поэтому страховки у него нет?  
Нисей нагнулся и прижал пальцы к сонной артерии.  
– Пульс есть, крови нет. Скоро очнется.  
Ресницы несостоявшегося покойника дрогнули, а в следующий миг распахнулись глаза.  
Сеймей пошевелился, и аккуратно, видимо, стараясь не двигать лишний раз головой, сел. Нисей на всякий случай отступил на шаг назад – пусть лучше Сеймей первым увидит Агацуму. И уперся в чье-то костлявое и жёсткое плечо. У Бойцов и мысли сходятся.  
– Сеймей! – обрадованно повис у того на шее Рицка. – Ты в порядке!  
– Конечно, – тот потрепал Рицку меж ушей и повернулся к Бойцам, – Соби, Нисей. Что вы тут делаете?  
Бойцы попятились.  
– Рицка, вызывай скорую, – хрипло произнес Нисей.  
– Что? – Рицка моргнул и уставился на брата.  
Сеймей смотрел на Бойцов и улыбался. Светло, искренне и дружелюбно.  
  
Как-то обошлись без скорой. Разве что Агацума повздыхал и достал из лабиринта полочек на кухне бутылку виски и мятную жвачку. Молча плеснул грамм по пятьдесят прямо в чашки, развернувшись спиной к Сеймею с Рицкой, и демонстративно шурша пачкой с фунчозой. Вот что значит опыт жизни с Сеймеем - почти восхитился Нисей и опрокинул чашку с виски, как лекарство. Нервы следовало беречь.  
  
– Ты посмотри, что делается! – Нисей закашлялся, подавившись сигаретным дымом, и схватился за сердце.  
– Футболку не прожги, – меланхолично посоветовал Соби и пару раз стукнул по спине, не отрываясь от разворачивающейся сцены.  
Улыбающийся Сеймей нёс пакеты с продуктами.  
Улыбающийся Сеймей нёс пакеты с продуктами их старушке-соседке.  
Улыбающийся Сеймей нёс пакеты с продуктами их старушке-соседке и кивал, внимательно слушая жалобы на здоровье и непочтительных внуков.  
– Чтоб я сдох... – с чувством выдал Нисей, борясь с желанием ущипнуть себя за руку.  
– Все может быть, – произнес Соби и после паузы добавил, – зато Рицка счастлив.  
Помолчали.  
Глядя, как Сеймей берет из рук соседки горсть слипшихся засахаренных леденцов, Соби тоскливо добавил:  
– Рицка сказал, что брат щенка обещал подарить. И канарейку...  
– Агацума, надо что-то делать! – горячечно зашептал Нисей, – Сначала щенок, потом канарейка, а потом что? Мы с тобой послами доброй воли в Зимбабве полетим?  
Ответить Соби не успел.  
От калитки на них очень ласково и скорбно взирал Сеймей.  
– Я же просил вас не курить, – вздохнул он.  
Нисей подобрался, ожидая рывка по Связи и очень-очень-очень много боли. Судя по прижавшемуся к его боку Агацуме, методы воспитания у Сеймея разнообразием не отличались.  
– Ну что вы на меня так смотрите? Я же объяснил – и вам не полезно, и Рицка дышит, а он ещё маленький. Растущий неокрепший организм и всё такое. Хотите, я вам леденцы и никотиновый пластырь куплю? Я же понимаю, что это процесс не быстрый. И пойдемте в дом. Нисей уже наверняка замерз, вон, бледный какой. Ты бы хоть куртку накинул.  
– В следующий раз – обязательно, – обреченно зажмурился Нисей, когда легко подталкивая в спину, Сеймей загнал их в дом.  
В печальных голубых глазах Агацумы плескалось отчаяние.  
  
– Так больше продолжаться не может! – Рицка грохнул сумкой об обеденный стол и злобно уставился на Бойцов. – Вы с ним это сделали, вы и исправляйте!  
– Мы ничего не делали! – привычно возмутился Нисей  
Агацума потянулся к полочке, где прятал бутылку виски.  
За прошедшую неделю лекарства от нервов сильно поубавилось. Разливая остатки по чашкам, Нисей деловито спросил:  
– Может еще ему добавить?  
– А вдруг добавишь и он вспомнит?  
– А вдруг вспомнит, если не добавить? Агацума, ты тогда первый на очереди в крематорий будешь.  
– Тихо-тихо... Давайте без радикальным мер. Травки, порошочки... Нам же не надо, чтобы он вспомнил. Нам всего лишь надо, чтобы он не был таким... активным.  
– Активно несущим добро.  
– Рицка! Рицка, ты здесь? Посмотри что я тебе принес! – Жизнерадостный голос Сеймея разносился на весь дом. – Рицка!  
– Потом договорим, – бросил младший Аояги, выскакивая из-за стола и заранее пытаясь изобразить на лице выражение "счастье при виде брата". Выходило хреново. Бойцы смотрели с пониманием, но с советами не лезли.  
  
– Может сразу. Дустом. И на удобрения. Для роз, – обреченно предложил Нисей, морщась от доносившихся "Ты рад! Правда? А когда родительское собрание? А почему ты не обедал..."  
– Он же его брат, – чопорно поджал губы Соби.  
– А вчера он пачку сигарет в унитаз спустил... Твоих – злорадно парировал Нисей. – Свои я успел спрятать. Вот погоди... он еще и подстричься заставит. Вот когда он тебя выгонит по утрам бегать, вот тогда ты меня, Агацума, вспомнишь. Только поздно будет.  
Соби с выражением оскорбленного праведника поднялся, не собираясь дальше продолжать бессмысленный разговор.  
– Мне надо разогреть обед.  
– Фартушек, фартушек не забудь. Голубые ромашки тебе очень идут. Недаром тебе его Сеймей подарил, – ядовито посоветовал Акаме.  
Впрочем, пятьдесят кустов роз все еще ждали посадки во дворе. Ему Сеймей подарил тачку и лопату.  
  
– Почему я копаю, а ты куришь? Да ещё и мои сигареты?  
– Ужин приготовил, посуду помыл, – Агацума стряхнул пепел на землю. – Работа в саду за тобой.  
– Я Боец, а не Золушка, – принялся причитать Нисей. – За что мне всё это?  
– Терпи, – невозмутимости Соби позавидовал бы и сам Будда.  
– Я кому сказал не курить?!  
Нисей, стараясь не делать резких движений, медленно повернул голову.  
Взбешенный Сеймей не сводил глаз с бледного как полотно Агацумы. У того на шее начали проступать пятна крови.  
– «Началось», – обреченно подумал Нисей.  
– Что вы тут устроили? – продолжал бушевать Сеймей, – думали, я не вспомню?  
– Есть что сказать в свое оправдание?  
– Есть! – зажмурился Нисей и, покрепче сжав черенок лопаты, шагнул вперед.  
  
За толстым стеклом больничной палаты суетился Рицка, то наливая воды Сеймею, то поправляя подушку под плотно забинтованной головой.  
На прикроватном столике красовался огромный букет роз.  
– А если он снова вспомнит? – тихо поинтересовался Нисей, стараясь не шевелить губами, и приветливо замахал рукой обернувшимся к ним братьям.  
Агацума улыбался, мечтательно глядя на Сеймея:  
– Тогда в следующий раз бить буду я. 


End file.
